


I'll Have My Suspicions

by Thedaggerthoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, harry plays guitar, office fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedaggerthoo/pseuds/Thedaggerthoo
Summary: Draco may or may not have told his date that he was a worldwide professional guitar player.And Harry may or may not be slowly going insane.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	I'll Have My Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally written a one-shot, considering I have not written anything since like May, I'm pretty proud.
> 
> This is also the first thing I've written that isn't full fic length with a whole plot and everything and I intend to keep it that way. Unless if people ask I probably won't write a follow up to this. Who knows though, I'm up for most things. 
> 
> I'm kinda not sure if this should be under general audiences but I think it is so let's go.
> 
> But hope you enjoy, I wrote this all in one sitting so it's fairly short, but I like writing sassy Draco so, there's that.
> 
> xx

Harry was suspicious.

The day had been almost too perfect thus far; he’d woken up on time, managed to not burn his toast, had made an extraordinarily good cup of coffee (good for instant coffee anyways), arrived to work well dressed and in a good mood, been greeted by his secretary with a perfectly buttered croissant, and to top it all off, the weather was satisfyingly warm with not a cloud in sight.

So, it was appropriate to say, he was extremely suspicious. Whilst it was perfectly _possible_ that today was just a good day, Harry could feel in his bones that something wasn’t right.

Therefore, he was perfectly justified to approach his head Auror office with his wand clutched tightly in one hand and his mildly crushed croissant in the other. Maybe he was being just a tid bit paranoid, but he always trusted his gut. It was _usually_ right.

So, when he was only a foot away from the door and a loud bang sounded from inside, Harry could hardly hold his nerves back. He leapt through the door in record time and screamed “petrificus totalus!” in the direction of the sound.

_He knew it!_ Today _was_ too good to be true! Of course there would be some criminal trying to rob him! Maybe they were here for the classified files he’d left on his desk from last night.

Once his nerves had calmed and he could take in his surroundings, he looked at the body in his office chair with a dumbfounded expression.

“Malfoy!?”

Harry lowered his wand, furrowing his eyebrows at the now frozen body.

“Why the hell are you in my office?”

Harry’s eyes flickered down to see his oakwood guitar nestled in the pit of Malfoy’s lap.

“And why are you holding my guitar?”

The frozen body made no response, apart from a subtle roll of the eyes. Harry suddenly remembered that he should probably unfreeze the man.

“Finite incantatum”

“Someone obviously hasn’t taken their anxiety potion this morning,” The now reanimated Malfoy began, stretching out his arms behind him, “And really, Potter? A body bind curse. What are you, A first year?”

“Why are you in my office?”

“A sorry would be nice.”

Harry raised his hand to rub at his temples before shooting Malfoy a death glare.

“Fine. Fine, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” He obnoxiously spun around in Harry’s leather office chair, “I knew you had a guitar in here, and I needed one.” Draco spun back around and placed his fingers down on the strings, not pressing hard enough to make a note, and even if he were pressing hard enough, his fingers were so randomly placed Harry was sure he wasn’t even playing a real chord.

“And when did I say you could use my guitar?”

Malfoy nonchalantly waved his hand in Harry’s direction.

“Yesterday.”

“Wha- no I didn’t, Malfoy.”

“Oh well, it was worth a try.”

Harry felt like screaming out of frustration, he just knew today was too perfect, and of course Malfoy had to come in and ruin it. He’s not too sure what he’d expected to happen, but he should’ve known it’d be Malfoy. It's always Malfoy.

Just three days ago, the blond had ended up spending the whole day in Harry’s office because apparently his own office was _‘so cold that it was making his hair limp’_. And the week before that apparently _‘the cleaning spells that the cleaners used were far too harsh so he needed to air his office out’_.

Whilst Harry didn’t completely mind his company, it was unprofessional. Harry oftentimes wondered why he hadn’t complained to get Malfoy fired. He could. He was head Auror, of course he could get Draco Malfoy to leave him alone. But he didn’t. And he decided not to think too much about why he didn’t.

“Is that a buttered croissant?” Draco’s voice piped up again.

“Huh?”

“In your hand. The one currently being suffocated and leaking on the floor.” Harry looked down to see butter dripping from the croissant, his fingers leaving deep indents on the side.

“Oh.”

“Can I have it?”

“Um…” He looked down at the squished pastry again, he’d lost his appetite. “Yeah, sure.”

Harry chucked it over to Malfoy, perhaps a little harder than necessary, but he caught it without even looking up from the guitar. Stupid seeker reflexes. 

“I’ll ask again, why are you using my guitar?”

“Because I need to.”

“Malfoy.”

“What?”

“Why are you using my guitar?”

“I already told you. Because I nee-“

“Malfoy!”

“Okay, fine!” Draco finally looked up from the guitar to meet Harry’s eyes. He unwrapped the croissant and took a small bite, Harry pretended not to notice the oily residue left on Draco’s lips. Or the way Draco’s tongue slipped out of his mouth the lick it up, or the way that- “Well, being the irresistible gay man that I am, I managed to pick up a super hot band guy from the club last night-“

Harry ignored the twist that pulled at his stomach.

“-and I may or may not have accidentally told him that I was a professional guitar player, and could play over twenty instruments. And then, I may or may have not agreed to join him and his friends at a band ‘jam’ tonight for our first date.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Potter.”

“Can we go back to the part where you said you’re a professional guitar player? Can you even play guitar?” Harry questioned, walking forward until he stood opposite Malfoy.

“Well, anyone can _play_ guitar. Am I good at It, however? That depends on whom you ask.”

“Have you ever even held a guitar before?”

“No.”

“of course.”

Harry moved down into the seat opposite his desk. Draco placed his half eaten croissant back on the table, placing his right hand on the neck of the guitar.

“Now, shut up and teach me how to play this thing.”

“Well firstly, you’re holding it upside down.”

Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes, a small pink painting his cheeks.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No… This is how they play it in France.”

Harry raised one eyebrow at him.

“Fine.” Draco admitted defeat and span the guitar around, now placing his left hand on the neck. “Better?”

“Much. Now play a C-chord.” Draco looked up at him, eyebrows high.

“Play a what-what.”

“Oh merlin. Malfoy, I would accept defeat now and just not go if I were you.”

“But _you_ can play the guitar. It obviously isn’t _that_ difficult.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“I’ve played for six years and am still no where near professional, it really is _that_ difficult.”

A grimace adorned Draco’s face. 

“Fine, I suppose I’ll reap my losses and surrender.”

Draco lifted the guitar off of his lap and passed it to Harry.

“Why don’t you play me something?” Draco lounged back in Harry’s chair, making it obvious he wasn’t leaving the office anytime soon.

“We’re at work, Malfoy.”

“So...?”

“We should be doing work.”

“Well, when did you get so boring? Play me a song.”

Harry decided he was fighting a pointless battle and shrugged his shoulders.

“What song?”

“I don’t know, anything.”

He thought about it for a second, he should probably play something cool and edgy, but the only song coming to his mind right now was Toxic by that muggle singer. He thinks she was called _Britney…_ Britney knives or something, he couldn’t really remember.

But he played the riff to it anyways, he doubted that Draco knew any muggle artists, so he was safe from the embarrassment. But as soon as he finished Draco had a large grin on his face.

“Was that Britney Spears?” He laughed.

“What!... No…”

“Oh my Merlin, I love her new album as well! It’s so good!” Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry’s forearm like an over excited preteen. “Play it again! Play it again!”

Harry did so, and when he finished the short riff this time, Draco’s smile made it worth the embarrassment.

“I didn’t know you listened to muggle music.”

“I’m a gay man, Potter. Of course I listen to Britney Spears.”

“Fair enough.”

Malfoys smile mellowed after a few seconds.

“How can you even move your fingers that fast, it’s quite impressive.” His eyes were trained on Harry’s trimmed nails.

“I get a lot of practice I guess.”

Draco's eyes widened. 

“I see.”

Harry looked awkwardly around himself, begging for something to distract him.

“We should really get back to work, Malfoy.”

“Boring.”

Harry lifted himself from the chair, moving to place his guitar back on it’s stand.

“Maybe, but I have a whole stack of files I need to go through today.”

“I could help you.” Draco offered, also standing up from his chair.

“No, you really couldn’t. They’re all classified.”

Draco looked a bit pained, so he pushed again.

“Well… I’m not going to tell anyone about them.”

“Malfoy… You’re not allowed to.”

He walked towards Harry from behind the desk.

“But my office is too cold again. I was having such a good hair day today.”

“That’s not my problem, Malfoy.”

“Fine… I guess I’ll go.” He said, a small frown on his face as he walked towards the door. “First I have to cancel my date… then you kick me out of your office… life is so cruel.” Draco complained with so much drama that he may as well have been in some sort of muggle screen play.

“That sounds nice.”

“And I don’t even get a polite goodbye.” He raised his hand to his chest in mock horror.

“For all that is holy, Malfoy, can you just leave?” Harry flopped down onto his own office chair, rubbing his hand over his face. Whilst it would be best for Draco to leave, part of his heart was already mourning his departure.

“I guess I’ll go call up Wes, tell him that I can’t make it tonight.”

“Yes, you go do that.” Harry instructed, pulling the classified files in front of him and inking up his quill.

“I’ll have to cancel my plans, spend my entire evening _alone_ , by _myself_ , with my _own_ mind, _nothing_ to do.” His hand pulled on the door handle, with hardly enough force to even turn it. “I lead such a lonely life.”

“Don’t forget to shut the door on the way out.”

“Maybe I’ll have to go out, _alone_ , just to feel something.”

“Oh my god, Malfoy, if I say we can go out for a drink tonight will you leave me alone?” A gleeful expression suddenly rode all over Malfoy’s body as his posture shot up straight and he bounced back from the door.

“Why, I thought you’d never ask, Potter!”

Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today.

“I heard there’s this new French restaurant opening on the high street. You could take me there if you want?” Harry looked up to Malfoy once again, his eyebrows raised.

“We can go to the leaky for a pint and if you’re desperate, you can come back to mine for a Chinese.”

“Deal.” Draco finally opened the door and stepped out, before turning around last second. Harry let a sigh escape his lips. “What’s a Chinese?”

Harry rubbed his temples.

“Don’t worry, it’s good, you’ll find out.”

Draco smiled for the last time. “I’ll be here after my shift at six. Bye.” He waved before finally shutting the door behind him. Harry couldn’t help himself but left a reserved chuckle erupt from his chest.

He was going to get dinner with Draco Malfoy.

_Wait_ … He was getting _dinner_ with _Draco Malfoy_?

But, Draco Malfoy is gay… and Harry is definitely… not _completely_ straight.

Maybe this was… _no_ … it couldn’t be… _was it a da-_

Harry jumped out of his chair when his office door flew back open with a loud bang. Draco’s mildly pink face entered through the now clear doorway.

“Hi. Just checking, you do know this is a date, right? Because I am definitely thinking it’s a date and just want to make sure that you are not having one of your ‘I’m in denial about liking men phases’ and that we’re both on the same page here.” Draco rushed through a wide, white smile, moving his hands back and forth as he spoke.

Harry clutched his heart in attempt to quell his shock.

“Wha-“

“Ya’know, a date?”

“A date?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Harry took a deep breath before letting his hand drop.

“So, do you want to go on a date with me?” Draco asked. In an instant, Draco’s expression looked a little bit vulnerable, no longer the self-assured smile he held just a second ago.

“Umm… I guess so.”

“Good.” Draco huffed in relief before turning around and leaving the office, shutting the door behind him.

Harry relaxed in a heap on his office chair, his shoulders sinking down whilst he caught his breath.

So he _was_ going to go on a date with Draco.

He felt a small smile pull at his lips.

_Maybe today really was going to be a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I might write a follow up on the date but for the moment, I'll probably just leave it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
